gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super X Dimensions
Super X Dimensions (スーパー・クロス・ディメンションズ Sūpā Kurosu Dimenshonzu) is a crossover tactical RPG developed by Monolith Soft and published by Burst Arts Inc. It is a crossover featuring characters from Nintendo, Namco, Capcom, Konami, etc. However this also introduces anime characters and those from Burst Arts' own games. Gameplay Much like Namco X Capcom, Project X Zone, and its sequel, Super X Dimensions allows players to strategically maneuver the character units across a field to battle an enemy. Returning from Namco X Capcom, the concept of a solo unit being controlled individually has made a comeback, but players can still tag them with pair units, like in Project X Zone and its sequel. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Plot An unknown event has caused all worlds and dimensions to be clustered together. Jackson Blake and Davis Steele, two officers of the Crescent Police Force, are sent to investigate the mystery. But in order to stop whoever is responsible, they need an army… Characters Original Heroes Jackson Blake – a police officer who is part of the Crescent Police Force. Along with Davis, he is sent to find out what has cause the merging of dimensions. Being a part of the force for 2 years, Jackson claims that he must always “go with his instincts.” Davis Steele – a police officer and Jackson's partner. She was also sent to solve the mystery of the combining worlds. While she stays focused most of the time, she also claims that she needs help from her partner, being her first year of being an officer. Villains Zio – a man who is part of a group known as “Dimensiva.” He, Ara, and Kue travel to different dimensions for their master's pleasure and prevent Jackson and Davis from spoiling their plans. Beside him are two spirits, Rufus and Flavus, which aid him in battle. Ara – a young girl who is part of Dimensiva. She follows Zio and Kue, who she considers to be her brothers, to corrupt dimensions. Unless things do not go her way, she is seen with a smile on her face most of the time. Kue – a teenager who is also a part of Dimensiva. He considers the whole “dimension-wrecking thing” to be boring for him, but he still does his job and obeys his master. While he is calm and a tad cynical, in battle he is vicious and deadly. Master Mythos – a transcendent being who is the leader of Dimensiva, the cause of the worlds and dimensions being clustered together, and the true main antagonist of the game. After hearing that his servants have died, he was forced to kill the heroes himself, reviving their defeated rivals. Pair Units Solo Units *indicates a character was a rival unit Rival Units NPCs Cameos * Red summons Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard during his Solo Unit attack. * Ulala summons Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone), Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy in Monster Land), AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) and Amigo (Samba de Amigo) during her Solo Unit attack. * Segata summons Alex Kidd and Tillis (Burning Rangers) during his Solo Unit attack. * Valkyrie summons Amul (Dragon Spirit), Gil and Ki (The Tower of Druaga), and The Prince (Katamari) during her Support Attack to assist Pit. * Haseo summons Avatar Skeith during his Solo Unit attack. * Morrigan summons Lilith Aensland from Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire during both Special and Multi-Attack with Demitri. * Aoba summons Twinbee, Takosuke and Hikaru (Parodius), and Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) during her Solo Unit attack. * Yuki transforms into Atomic Guy (The King of Monsters) during his and Ai's Special Attack. Category:Crossover video games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Capcom Category:Namco Bandai Category:Konami Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Arc System Works Category:Ecole Software Category:French Bread Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Marvelous Category:Type-Moon Category:Team Shanghai Alice Category:Anime Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia